What is Love?
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Sasuke is Cheating on his wife, Hinata.....So Sad.But she get's even.....hardly
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with my second hit...this one is serious

LLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEE

Hinata was sitting on her bed watching something on tv. She really didn't care what was on because she was looking at the time. It was 11pm and her husband, Sasuke Uchiha, hadn't been home since yesterday. It was Saturday, the peak of the weekend, and she was spending it alone. Tsunade hadn't assigned her or Sasuke a mission, so what the heck could he be doing. She heard the front door slam, he was finally home.

She walked downstairs in her night wear, which consisted of a spaghetti strap tank top and some indigo boy shorts. Hinata peered her head into the hallway before walking through. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool next to where Sasuke had put his stuff. He was in the fridge and came out biting into a tomato ( i hate tomatoes). He walked over and kissed her on the cheek before he headed upstairs. She noticed the faint smell of cherry blossoms. ( i bet that gives the slut away)

" What the Hell" was what she thought " all my stuff smells like lavender and vanilla!"

She dismissed the aroma and headed up to sleep. She knocked on the door to make sure he was decent. She walked into the room as Sasuke hung up the phone. She wasn't nosy and didn't care you he talks to, but she knew it would be wize not to asl about the cherry blossoms. She grabbed the remote and flicked on the remote. The only thing that looked good was "Saw" not knowing it was a horror movie until it was too late, she was glued to the tv. Sasuke was reading a book, when his wife suddenly latched onto his arm. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at the screen in time to see a blonde guy cutting off his own leg. His wife, Hinata, was now shaking with fear. Sasuke looked at her, her eyed wide oen, looking at the screne, huddled next to him. He stole the remote from her and turned off the T.V.

"H-hey, Sasu-kun, I was watching that!"studdered Hinata. She only studdeed when she was scared.

" I think we should go to sleep" said Sasuke as he threw out the remains of the tomato and turned off the lights. He eyes slowly drifted closed and before she dozed of, she smelled Cherry Blossoms.


	2. Chapter 2

LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE

The Next Morning

Hinata awoke to the sounds of pots and pans banging. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up. She tied back her long indigo hair and scurried down stairs. Sasuke had opened the wronge cabinet and all the cookwear had spilled onto the floor. Sasuke was just standing there eating a choclate bar. When his wife came into view, he tried to make it seem as if he had been cleaning all along. She thought this seemed like the time.

" Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..."

" Have you been anywhere around cherry blossoms?"

" NO, why do you ask?"he stopped eating his candy.

" The compund started smelling likeit but...all my scents are either lavendar and vanilla."

" Why are you asking ME, and not a maid or something?" He was getting defensive.

"Becasue...i smelled it first on you."

He smacked he across the face. She fell back o

His eyes didn't scare her, they never did. She stood on her feet and asked " Are You Cheating On ME?"

He tried to hit her again but he had done so once to many. She caught his hand and started crushing his fingers. " Answer the question."

" NO!"

He snached his hand back and walked out the door.

Tears ran down the girl's face, as she ran to her roomand sat on her bed. She activated her Byakugan and phoned the Hokage

" Hokage speaking"

" Yes, i would like to inform you that Anbu Captain Hyugaa H. will not be in today" hinata said in a sickly voice.

" Get well soon."

Hinata hung up. Now she could concentrate on her husband and watch him closley. He was running pretty fast for a regular mission. He stopped on a housing road. He walked up to a house and rang the bell. The door opened and none other than Sakura was standing there wearing a pink night gown. She pulled Sasuke By the collar and lead him into the house befor closing the door. They started by passionately making out. She cleared the counter and jumped on but he pulled her off and they walked into the...bedroom and with that Hinata turned off her Byakugan.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

I hope you like


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...More Chapters

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

" Shit" she whispered before she broke into tears. She needed a moment to collect herself. Their marriage wasn't one of those arranged pieces of crap, so the love was once there, right? She picked up the phone and called the locksmith.

" Knockers and Keys, how may i help you?"

" I need the locks to my front and back door."

"No Prob-"he was cut off when Hinata said...

"Now"

" I'll send someone over, right away."

" Thank you"

She hung up and waited downstairs. In no more than five minutes, the doorbel rang. She answered the door, and a handsome man was in her door. She allone was only about 21, this guy looked no older than 22 himself. "Are you the one who called?"

" Yes, so you're here to do the locks."

He nodded.

" If you need me i'll be in the kitchen" said the Hyugaa as she walked out the hallway. The man began working on the locks. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, and grabbed the crate of tomatoes. She walked out the door and muttered 'excuse me'. She dumped the crate in the trash. One fell out, so she squished in under her size 8 shoe. When she went back to the house, the man was done. He handed Hnata and evelope with the keys. She wrote a check for the job and the man was on his way. She oppened the letter and inside was two sets of keys and a note that said: Call Me, 1-555-555-6666.

She looked at the note and desided to hide it in HER room. Living in Uchiha Coumpound, she somehow found that there was secret doors that only her Byakugan could see. She hit the walls with her juken, and the secret door opened. She placed the note on the dresser she had installed and left the room, closing the door. She looked at the clock, it was 5pm already, meaning the bastrd was coming home.

She waited in the kitchen and waited with her Byakugan activated. Sasuke reached the front door, he rustled his keys and tried to fit it in the door., but it didn't fit. She walked up to the door, and listened to him have trouble.

" Hinata, i know your there, honey, open the door!!" His knocking on the door turned into pounding. She wasn't scared now, but terrified of what her Anbu husband would do. She got over it when she remembered she was also an Anbu Squad Leader. She gained enough confidence and yelled "Go away, Stay with your slut, Suckera!!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who's back, back again, Ms.Naruto-fan is back, tell a friend

LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

The pounding stopped. Hinata activated her byakugan right before the Sasuke kicked down the door.

"How did you know?" he stood and asked.

"I don't own cherry blossoms and…and," she pointed to her eyes which were now flowing with tears.

He knees gave out and she landed on the floor. She sat there and cried "Why, Sasuke, WHY?!!?"

Sasuke kneeled next to his wife and tried to comfort her, but she swatted him away and asked "Is that why you're never home?1?...Next time I see the bitch, she's dead."

She stood. He stood. They faced each other. She slapped him. He held ground as she ran to her hidden room for the night.

The Next Morning…………………………………………….

That was it. She knew he wouldn't divorce her, in fear of her clan. It was time to bring out the big guns. Her room was fully furnished and had a gym, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, was soundproof, and only opened to her chakra signature. She had locked herself in "her" room since last night. It was now 7am. Sasuke gets up as 7:15. she had a stash of tomatoes juice in her fridge but that wasn't "it". Hinata walked over to "the closet", it was separate from her regular stash of clothes. She opened the double door, and in the center of the dark room was a manikin with light beaming on it. The manikin was molded to Hinata's shape. It was wearing a red corset and black shorts. The corset was a deep blood red with frilly lace on the side, puffy sleeves, and exposed a bit of cleavage. The Daisy Dukes were jet black and only went down about 3 inches on her thigh and covered MOST of her butt. She put on the outfit and tied her long hair into a high pony-tail. With Hinata still being a virgin, ( she's been married to emo for a year and still hasn't been "deflowered") she got all her information about sex and sex appeal from a m rated fan fiction she once read. She graced her feet with some black hooker heals and looked into the mirror.

"My clan would kill me for this outfit…..perfect."

She looked at her watch which now said 7:13. She used her Byakugan to see Sasuke getting up, time to cook breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and took out two plates. She made the hand seals and said "Breakfast no jutsu." Before her very eyes now stood the plated with pancakes, syrup and two glasses of milk. Her job was done so far. He walked into the living room and yelled "Hyuga forbidden jutsu!" With that a chair, a pole, a T.V., a DVD player and Carmen Electra's strip tease work out video appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back……. I hope you like the story, I decided to do an afterward

LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE

She plopped in the disk and pressed play just as Sasuke came down. Hinata had spent the entire night rehearsing the routine and somehow ended up looking twice as sexy as the woman on the screen. (I can't go into detail cause this is rated t) Sasuke looked at his wife, looking so damn sexy as she was, and had a nosebleed. He fell over only to have a smirking Hinata (she wiped it off before he could see) rush over. She positioned herself so that her c-cup breasts being held back by a red corset were inches away from his face. In a slightly sexy voice, she said "Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright?"

Seeing as how he didn't respond, she went and changed back into her Anbu outfit. She grabbed her mask and walked out the door leaving her husband on the floor in eroto-coma.

She walked into Tsunade's office. "Hokage-sama, brief me on my morning mission."

"You will be paired with another ninja, s-rank, and assassination."

"Who am I paired with…?"

"My best medical ninja, Sakura Haruno."

Just as Tsunade said her name, the whore herself walked in.

"Haruno…" said Hinata from behind the mask.

"Are you read-"said Sakura before Hinata punched her in the face and knocked her out cold.

'That's for sleeping with my HUSBAND!" and with that, Hinata left to complete the mission in a matter of days (it was supposed to take a couple weeks).

After the 3 day mission…..

Hinata wanted to surprise her cheating bastard of a husband with a morning kick in his hopefully herpes infested groin. (She's been married to emo for a year and is still a virgin, her innocence is intact.) She completely masked her chakra and entered the house. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mango out the fridge. (Tomatoes are disgusting.) Mid-bite, she was shocked to see an anbu mask, not hers, on the floor. That's when she heard faint banging on the walls and spring squeaks. "OH HELL NO!" was all she thought. She didn't want to "ruin the surprise" so she kept off her byakugan. Before she went up the stairs, she grabbed about 30 tomatoes. She inched towards the stairs and noticed two shirts, a vest, pants and a skirt scatter on the way up. The squeaking became louder and now she heard faint giggles and moans. "OH HELL NO!" was all she thought..


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back for my fans…….. And I want to see what happens next, just like you guys

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE

She did a low chakra transparency jutsu and snuck into the room. On the floor was a pink a-cup bra, a pink thong, and some white briefs, then she looked up at the bed. There in her bed, was her husband dropped over a moaning Sakura. He was kissing the side of her neck and going downward….eww. For a moment, Hinata went blind from the view of her husband and the village slut, naked, in her bed. She walked out the room and released the jutsu. This was time for her dynamic entry. The door was only slightly open and her plan was perfect. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. She kicked down the door, surprising the young animals and yelled "You fucking Assholes, You'll Get Yours!!!!"

After her last word, Hinata threw the tomatoes at the stark naked "couple". Hinata had put chakra in those tomatoes so they hit like baseballs, and then exploded. Sakura screamed and Sasuke kept yelling "what the hell". In her mist of blind fury, Hinata jumped on the bed and stood towering over them, one foot on Sasuke's manhood, the other on Sakura's womanhood.

"What the FUCK, Hinata!" yelled Sasuke

"FUCK!, Exactly! If I ever catch you two again, I'll kill your asses!!"

With that the dark haired woman jumped off the bed and picked up the underwear, and passed it to them. "Get dress you bastards," was all she said. While they were getting dress, Hinata packed her stuff and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going!" yelled Sasuke.

"HOME!" was all she said.

After that she punched Sakura in the face, knocking the slut out cold, again.

LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE

Don't worry there are more chapters


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go again……. I hope you likes.

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE

Flashback

"HOME!" was all she said.

After that she punched Sakura in the face, knocking the slut out cold, again.

Back to norm

With that, she teleported to the Hyuga manor. She walked though the gate and rang the bell, Neji answered.

"Hinata!" was all that he yelled before Hanabi came out.

"NEEEEE-CCHHHAAANNN!!" yelled Hanabi after she tackled her sister.

(This is going to take a while so, let's skip to later O.o)

"Dad, I want a divorce."

"I see you were to weak for his likings."

"Shut the fuck up, he was cheating on me with Sakura, I caught him in my bed and almost killed the two of them. Why am I still not good enough for you?!? I'm a fucking ANBU squad leader!!!!!"

"You are Pathe-AUUGGGH!!!" he was cut off when Hinata threw a kunai into his arm pinning him to the wall.

"You look pretty pathetic right now."

She walked out to the training grounds to blow off some steam, and guess who was there. He stood there looking at her.

"What do you want." She said harshly

"I'm sorry."

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have done it again."

"I'm sorry."

"Spar with me, Uchiha."

"Fine."

They each took their fighting stances. She activated her Byakugan while he activated his Sharingan. Then she deactivated her Byakugan, he was puzzled. " I'm not gonna need it." She took a step closer until her face was an inch away from his. Then she disappeared. Sasuke stood there baffle thinking of where she could be. Suddenly she came from underground to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her hand. The Hinata clone poofed into thin air. Sasuke's nerves were hit from behind. he went down and she left him there. She put a barrier that would hold him for an hour. No one could help him but they could watch him suffer. Then it started to rain. She left him there, hopefully to catch pneumonia.

Now it was time to get revenge on Sakura. Hinata went to the store and bought chocolate laxative powder…….I wonder.

LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE

Next chapter coming soon


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back………I write like 5 chapters at a time, why you ask, because I am listening to the sailor song by toybox……awkward. Back to the story.

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

She knocked on Sakura/ the dead bitch's door. Sakura answered and said "hello."

Hinata put on her best guilty face and said "I'm sorry for the way I acted, so today I'm gonna be your personal chef."

Sakura squealed unattractively (can she even be attractive…) at the word chef because Hinata was the best when they took that ninja cooking class. She grabbed Hinata's hands and led her inside.

"OMG, Hinata I totally forgive you for throwing tomatoes at me!!"

A vein popped out on Hinata's head but she sucked it up and resumed her business. "I'm gonna make you a low fat chocolate cake, but I can't have any because I'm allergic," lied Hinata.

Suckera scurried out squealing again, and turned to run into her room. Perfect.

Hinata pour the chocolate laxative powder into a bowl along with the cake mix. She added eggs, milk and water to the batter until it made a thick paste. She put the batter into a cake pan and cooked for 30 minutes ate 450 degrees. The house smelled of Chocolate. Hinata took out the red and white icing and a zip lock bag. She put the white icing in the bag and snipped off the corner. When the cake was done cooking Hinata took it out the oven and put it on a plate. She covered the cake in the red icing and with the white she rimmed the cake and wrote I'm Sorry." Then she sprinkled the last bit of Laxative onto the cake. Just as she threw out the evidence, an energetic Sakura came out of her room. "Guess who's coming over….Sasuke."

Hinata almost fainted with glee, she was gonna kill two birds with one stone. The doorbell rang. Hinata answered to find a shocked Sasuke. He got out of her barrier.

"I'm sorry" she said continuing her act.

"I forgive you"

"Come one!!! I want cake!!" yelled Sakura

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. "You're leaving me for THAT!!!"

The two lovers looked at each Hinata. She composed herself and asked who wanted cake. They sat at the table just as Hinata brought out the cake. She cut them each a slice that they eagerly wolfed down. "Seconds please," they said in unison.

Hinata gave them a second slice. Just as they were about to dig in, the laxatives started working. Both had to you're the bathroom but Sakura's house only had one. Sakura made it first. Hinata broke out laughing, as she watched the to buffoons battle for the bathroom. She was about to leave, so as her final mark she yelled "I hope you two liked my Chocolate Laxative Cake!"

Sasuke turned to look at her, and Sakura opened the door to look at her. Hinata gave them the finger and walked out. She was headed for the Hokage's office.

LLLLLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEE

Coming back soon to a theater near you


	9. Chapter 9

III"MMMMM back and this is it after this is the epilogue

LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEE

Flashback

Sasuke turned to look at her, and Sakura opened the door to look at her. Hinata gave them the finger and walked out. She was headed for the Hokage's office.

Back to norm

"Hokage-sama"

"Yes, Hinata"

"I'd like a divorce"

Tsunade stood and looked at the unfazed Hyuga. They were Konoha's number one power couple. "WHY?"

"Remember when I punched out Sakura?"

"Yeah, something about sleeping, right?"

"With my husband…"

"…"

There was a silence. Tsunade gave Hinata the papers for her divorce. She walked out and went to his house. She walked up the steps to the front door. She kicked it down. When she entered the home, she heard the moaning again, only this time they sounded painful. She went up the stair, to the bathroom door and knocked. "Who the Hell is in My house!" yelled Sasuke from behind the door.

He opened the door and came face to face with Hinata. They looked at each other. She put the papers in his face, he grabbed them and yelled "Hinata, we can make it work!"

"You decided we couldn't when you slept with my ex-friend in my bed, under my roof."

He was silent and then a smirk appeared on his face. "where are you gonna go?"

"Anywhere. I have the Hyuga compound, my spare apartment. I have my own money but I want to leave you."

He signed the papers and she left him. They didn't even stay friends……

The END…….

LLLLIIIINNNNEEEEEEEEE

Don't worry I'll tell you what happened afterwards.


	10. epilogue: it's all over

Yo, it's the epilogue.

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE

Here's what happened to our characters after the divorce.

Hinata:

After she divorced Sasuke, her life got better. She became the head medic at the hospital, and leader of the Hyuga clan. She and Naruto got together and live happily with their new baby girl, Myoko Uzumaki.

Sasuke:

His life got worse. He and Sakura had twelve kids. He lost his job as Anbu captain. The two now live in a trailer where Sakura is now expecting her 13th child.

Sakura/Sukera:

Her 13th child is on the way. The laxatives never stopped working. Every time Hinata sees her , She gets a punch in the face. Sakura got demoted at her job in the hospital and now is reduced to teaching interns.

P.S.- pink haired Uchihas……


End file.
